Amours Océanes
by FlyingDutchman92
Summary: Après le nauffrage de son voilier de plaisance, Ariane se retrouve confrontée à un monde dont elle n'imaginait même pas l'existence. Secourue par le Hollandais Volant, elle devra trouver sa place parmis l'équipage... et auprès de Davy Jones.
1. Introduction

**_NB: Cette histoire se déroule de nos jours, mais elle n'est pas vraiment localisée dans l'espace. Ce pourrait être n'importe quelle côte, n'importe quelle mer..._**

* * *

Le vent est frais, et la houle creuse de hautes vagues qui frappe sans cesse l'étrave de mon petit voilier. L'Atlantique n'est pas clément avec nous ce matin et _Chipiron_ joue littéralement à saute-moutons avec les déferlantes. Je me souviens qu'en quittant le port au petit matin je me suis dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure journée pour tester ces nouvelles voiles que j'avais acheté la semaine dernière. L'essai s'est toutefois révélé concluant : j'ai battu tous mes records de vitesse, _Chipiron_ a littéralement surfé la crête des plus grosses vagues mais à présent il me faut rentrer au port, avant que le vent ne forcisse encore et que la situation ne m'échappe totalement.

Une vague un peu plus haute que les autres passe par-dessus le pont et inonde le cockpit, me faisant prendre une bonne douche au passage. Heureusement, mes lourds vêtements de quart sont étanches… Il est temps de mettre mon gilet de sauvetage et d'accrocher une longe à mon harnais. Je me décide enfin à lâcher la barre pour attraper mon matériel de sécurité lorsque mon voilier s'arrête net, comme s'il avait été saisit au vol par une main gigantesque. Au même moment un craquement sinistre se fait entendre et _Chipiron_ se met à trembler et s'agite en tout sens.

_Mon Dieu, on a tapé… Bordel, on s'est pris un putain de rocher… Merde !_

Je connais pourtant bien la passe, et ce ne devait être qu'une petite sortie de routine, je n'ai donc pas pris la peine d'allumer mon GPS. Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Si la quille n'a pas été trop endommagée, je peux encore espérer sauver mon voilier mais il me faut appeler les secours au plus vite. Le choc m'a projetée dans le fond du cockpit, je rampe tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'escalier qui descend vers le carré du bateau. Malheureusement, une lame soulève _Chipiron_ et le projette sur les rochers qui nous ont stoppé dans notre course ; avec un plaisir évident la mer broie méthodiquement la coque de mon pauvre bateau. Un bruit terrifiant de tôle distordue m'append que la quille vient d'être arrachée. La sanction est immédiate, _Chipiron_ s'affale sur son bord droit et son mat tombe dans l'eau. Avant même de m'être pleinement rendue compte de ce qui m'arrive, je suis dans l'eau, tentant désespérément de me raccrocher aux filières de _Chipiron_ qui commence à s'enfoncer sous la surface. Je nage mal, même dans des conditions normales. Dans la panique, je parviens tout juste à maintenir ma tête hors de l'eau.

_Non, c'est trop injuste, je n'ai fait qu'une erreur, une toute petite erreur d'appréciation… je ne vais pas crever pour ça quand même ?_

Les vagues qui m'empêchent de conserver ma prise sur la coque glissante semblent me répondre ironiquement : en mer, la moindre erreur se paye au prix fort… Dans un dernier râle, _Chipiron_ disparaît sous les flots et mes derniers espoirs avec lui. Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me tenir, je commence à perdre pied…

_Non, je ne veux pas me noyer !_ _Par pitié, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, je donnerais n'importe quoi… je donnerais_ _TOUT pour qu'on me sorte de là…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Les premières choses dont j'ai conscience en me réveillant sont le contact du bois contre ma joue, un goût écœurant de sans te d'eau de mer dans ma bouche et la douce impression d'avoir été piétinée par un troupeau de buffles. A priori – et ma mon grand étonnement je suis encore en vie, mais j'ai le plus grand mal à rester éveillée. La surface sur laquelle je suis étendue tangue et roule, je dois donc être sur le pont d'un navire.

J'entends des pas et des voix autour de moi, je devrais être rassurée mais portant je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Confusément, sans raison pourtant, j'ai peur. Je décide de continuer à simuler l'inconscience.

Une vois forte et cassante s'élève, a proximité de moi : _Alors Maccus, la moisson a-t-elle été bonne aujourd'hui ?_

_Non Capitaine, les quelques pêcheurs que nous avons ramenés ont préféré mourir sur place plutôt que d'être ramené à notre bord_. Une pause, un reniflement méprisant et le dénommé Maccus poursuit : _nous avons aussi repêché ça, mais je doute qu'elle puise nous servir à grand-chose, elle est salement amochée… Doit on la jeter par-dessus bord ?_

Clonk… clonk…clonk un pas étrangement lourd se rapproche de moi. Le capitaine se penche, je sens son souffle dans mon cou ainsi qu'une odeur de… poisson ?

_Ouvre les yeux, je sais que tu m'entends._ Le ton est calme, mais péremptoire. Je songe immédiatement que j'ai intérêt à obéir. Des yeux bleus, sans doute les plus beaux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir sont posés sur moi. Je voudrais voir son visage, mais je n'arrive pas à me détacher de son regard hypnotique. Pendant quelques instants qui me paraissent une éternité, il me fixe. J'ai confusément l'impression qu'il peut voir jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Sans prévenir, il me saisit brusquement à la gorge, sa poigne est extraordinairement puissante.

_As-tu peur de la mort ?_ Souffle-t-il.

Je suis bien trop faible pour supporter un tel traitement très longtemps, mes pieds se dérobent sous moi. Il a du le sentir car il relâche légèrement son étreinte. Autour de nous, des gens ricanent et trépignent.

_As-tu peur de la mort ? _Répète-il avec impatience_. Tu n'auras pas d'autres chance…_

D'autre chance de quoi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce qui est en train de se passer. Ou suis-je donc tombée. Qu'attend-t-il de moi ?

_Alors ? _Les yeux bleus me fixent intensément.

Je n'ai même plus la force de répondre,je me contente de hocher péniblement la tête pour acquiescer. Après tout, n'est-ce pas la vérité ? Le capitaine me lache et je retombe lourdement à terre. Avant de sombrer pour de bon dans l'inconscience je l'entends une dernière fois s'adresser à son équipage _: emmenez-la dans ma cabine !_


	2. Davy Jones

A mon grand soulagement, je m'éveille dans un grand lit, sous la doue chaleur d'une épaisse couverture. Mon Dieu, ce n'était donc qu'un rêve, le naufrage de Chipiron, cette nuit d'épouvante… Une vague d'espoir m'envahit. Malheureusement, je dois vite déchanter. Une douleur lancinante pulse dans mon bras gauche, remontant jusqu'à l'épaule : j'ai du me casser quelque chose lorsque mon voilier a heurté le rocher.

Malgré l'obscurité qui règne dans la pièce, je devine que je suis dans une vaste cabine ; contre le mur du fond, je distingue d'immense tuyau qui montent jusqu'au plafond, et quelque chose qui ressemble à un bureau.. non, à un clavier. Un orgue ? Mais qui pourrait donc se permettre une telle fantaisie ? Les dernières paroles pronnoncées la veille par le capitaine me reviennent en mémoire, je dois être dans ses quartiers.

Avec précautions je parviens à m'asseoir. Je me rends compte que je suis en sort et T-shirt, mes vêtements de quart, déchirés et tachés de sang traînent au pied du lit ; mes bottes m'ont également été ôtées.

Au moment où je me décide à me lever pour explorer la pièce, une voix familière me lance : _Vous ne devriez pas bouger autant, vous êtes blessée…_

Je me tourne vers l'endroit d'où semble provenir la voix : une haute silhouette se dessine près de la porte. Le peu de lumière qui filtre au travers des tentures qui obstruent les fenêtres ne me permet pas de le voir distinctement, mais j'imagine ses yeux bleus, posés sur moi.

_Capitaine ?_ Je tends le tête pour essayer d'apercevoir ses traits.

_- N'essayez pas de me voir… je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez cela…._

_- Pourquoi ?_

Je l'entends rire dans l'ombre, ma question semble l'amuser. Il soupire, et reprend : _Je pense que vous e comprenez pas ce qui vous arrive. L'Histoire du Hollandais Volant vous est-elle familière ?_

Je hoche la tête. Qui ne connaît pas l'histoire du Vaisseau Fantôme et de son capitaine maudit des dieux, condamné à errer sur les flots pour l'éternité ? Je commence à trembler de tous mes membres.

_Mais vous voulez dire que…non, c'est impossible !_

_- Malheureusement pour vous, si…_

- _Mais alors vous êtes…_ Je n'ose pas finir ma phrase, je connais déjà la réponse.

Il hoche la tête à son tour, et s'avance vers la fenêtre. Je suis votre capitaine désormais. Il ouvre les rideaux et la lumière du jour inonde la pièce. Je savais à quoi m'attendre mais ce que je vois dépasse largement les limites de mon imagination. Devant moi ce tient celui qui vient de changer ma vie. La nature a livré là une étrange création où l'homme et l'animal se mêlent avec une certaine… harmonie. Grand, musclé – autant que les pans de son long manteau me permettent d'en juger, le capitaine arbore une longue barbe de tentacules qui encadrent son visage et retomber en une cascade mouvante sur ses épaules et sa poitrine. L'index de sa main droite se termine par également par un semblable appendice, qu'il tient enroulé autour de son poignet. Derrière sa nuque, je devine une protubérance comparable à celle que l'on voit à l'arrière de la tête des pieuvres. Le reste de son corps à visiblement emprunté certains de ses éléments au crabe : son bras gauche se termine par une lourde pince, sa jambe droite par une patte identique à celle du crustacé.

Ses yeux bleus outremer, intenses, scrutent mon visage à la recherche d'une réaction de ma part. Il s'approche de moi, visiblement surpris.

_Vous n'avez pas peur de moi ?_

_- Non, capitaine. _C'est l'entière vérité, aussi étrange qu'il puisse paraître, cet homme ne m'effraye pas. Au contraire, je résiste avec peine à l'envie de tendre la main pour le toucher, pour m'assurer qu je ne rêve pas. Il a du sentir mon trouble car il s'est approché de moi, et me considère avec attention, la tête penchée.

Des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix nous parviennent soudain de l'extérieur, rompant brusquement ce moment d'émotion. Je me hasarde à poser la question qui me taraude l'esprit depuis mon réveil :

_Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?_

Il fronce les sourcils et détourne le regard, embarrassé. _Je ne sais pas_, admet-il. Il se détourne à demi et marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible dans sa barbe.

_Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, ayez au moins le courage de la faire à voix haute!_

Je me prends à sursauter en entendant le ton que vient de prendre ma propre voix. Il s'est immédiatement retourné et me fixe, l'air à la fois surpris et exaspéré. Visiblement, il n'a pas l'habitude de s'entendre interpeller de la sorte.

_Si vous voulez vivre assez longtemps pour voir le coucher du soleil je vous conseille de changer de ton,_ rugit-il. Pendant un instant nous défions du regard, sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne semble vouloir baisser les yeux en premier. Son visage est si près du mien que je sens le souffle chaud de son siphon contre ma joue. Je romps le contact en premier, in capable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

_Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée de la noyade, si vous n'aviez aucune raison de le faire ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à mon secours ?_

Son visage s'est considérablement adouci, il semble avoir oublié notre début d'altercation : _Je ne suis pas venu… c'est vous qui m'avez appelé. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Vous étiez prête à tout donner pour qu'on vous vienne en aide… et le Hollandais à répondu à votre appel._

Je commence à comprendre où il veut en venir. Il se tient près de moi, et sa voix est devenu un murmure : _je n'avais même pas l'intention de vous prendre à bord mais lorsque je vous ai vue, là, sur le pont_… il baisse les yeux et poursuit : _je ne pouvais pas vous jeter par-dessus bord._

- _Vous regrettez ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas vous garder à bord… _

- _Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une femme porte malheur à bord d'un navire ?_

_- Parce qu'il n' y a rien pour vous ici. _Il soupire et de détourne à nouveau de moi. Cette fois, je m'avance vers lui et pose ma main sur son bras. _Mais, vous n'allez pas_… je n'ai pas besoin de finir ma question, il m'a comprise et le regard qu'il me lance est suffisamment éloquent pour que je puisse me passer de sa réponse. Il a l'intention de se débarrasser de moi.

Je retire ma main et m'éloigne ; sa présence m'est tout à coup devenue insupportable. Je ne sais pas ce qui e révolte le plus : l'annonce d'une mort prochaine ou le fait de m'être vue ainsi rejetée. Je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner aussi facilement, je fais une dernière tentative.

_Laissez-moi une chance. Prenez-moi comme membre de votre équipage_.

- _Serait-ce une supplique ?_ Il me regarde, les yeux froncés.

- _Non, une simple requête. Qu'avez-vous à y perdre ?_

Il me considère des pieds à la tête, l'air moqueur. Il doute visiblement de mes capacités à apporter une quelconque aide sur son navire. D'ailleurs, n'ai-je pas conduit mon propre bateau au naufrage ? Finalement, il hoche la tête :

_C'est entendu, je vous prends… à l'essai_. Avant même que je puisse lui témoigner ma reconnaissance, il lève la main pour me couper net dans mon élan. _Je vous préviens, si cela se passe mal - et il y a de fortes chances que ce soit le cas – vous n'aurez pas d'autre chance_.

- _Très bien, capitaine._

Je lui tends ma main, qu'il serre en retour pour sceller notre accord, enroulant son index tentaculaire autour de mon avant bras ; contact étrange, mais agréable.

_Quand dois-je commencer ?_

_- Nous verrons demain. Je dois déjà annoncer la nouvelle à l'équipage. Ne vous attendez pas à un accueil chaleureux de leur part, ils ne voulaient pas de vous à bord._ Je n'ai pas le temps de protester, son regard s'est fait impérieux : il ne veux pas être interrompu. _N'attendez aucune faveur de ma part non plus._

Je hoche la tête, nous nous sommes compris.

Il se dirige vers la porte : _trouvez quelque chose d'autre à vous mettre, je vous déconseille d'apparaître devant les hommes dans cette tenue_ – il jette un regard réprobateur sur mon vieux short. _Servez vous dans mes malles_.

_- Capitaine ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Merci._

Pour la première fois, il me sourit. Encouragée par sa réaction, je tente une dernière question : _vous avez certainement un nom ?_

_- Davy Jones. _Il s'apprête a donner congé mais se ravise. Je suppose que vous aussi vous en avez un ?

- Ariane

- Bienvenue à bord du Hollandais Volant, Ariane.

Il disparaît, me laissant seule.


	3. Tête à tête

Après le départ de Davy, je me sens étonnamment seule, et un peu perdue. Je commence à en avoir assez de rester assise dans mon lit, je décide donc de faire le tour du propriétaire.

A la lumière du jour, la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve prend toute sa dimension : elle est immense.

Tout au fond, sous les fenêtres, l'orgue monumental occupe la quasi-totalité du mur. Un passage a n néanmoins été ménagé à l'arrière de l'instrument pour que l'on puisse se rendre à l'extérieur, sur un balcon qui surplombe la poupe du navire. J'aimerais bien aller jeter un coup d'œil mais Davy m'a déconseillé de sortir de sa cabine. Je me contente don d'admirer la superbe vue depuis l'intérieur. Il n'y a aucune terre à l'horizon, uniquement l'océan qui s'étend à perte de vue. Où sommes nous ? Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir.

A rester ainsi, près de la fenêtre, je commence à avoir froid. Les conseils de Davy me reviennent en mémoire : il faut que je me trouve des vêtements convenables.

Au pied de son lit, Davy a installé deux énormes malles, assez grandes pour que je puisse m'installer dedans. J'ouvre la première : elle est pleine de vêtements, poussiéreux, mais apparemment propres. J'attrape une pile de chemises de coton blanches elles sont bien sûr trop grandes pour moi, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire. En poursuivant mes recherches, je découvre un pantalon de cuir que je n'aurais qu'à retourner en bas, faute de pouvoir faire un ourlet. Un épais gilet de cuir et une large ceinture viennent compléter l'ensemble, il ne me reste plus qu'à enfiler mes bottes.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir qui est installé dans un angle de la pièce : j'ai l'air à peu près aussi ridicule qu'avec mes vêtements de quart, sauf que j'ai pris quelques siècles d'un coup.

En face de son lit, le bureau du capitaine et son armoire occupent une grande partie du mur. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de jeter un petit coup d'œil. La table est couverte de cartes maritimes, visiblement très anciennes. Davy possède également une impressionnante collection d'ouvrages : navigation, histoire, sciences naturelles… écrit dans plusieurs langues dont certaines me sont totalement étrangères. J'emprunte l'un d'entre eux, consacrés aux animaux marins et je m'assoie dans un fauteuil pour le feuilleter à mon aise.

_Vous êtes bien installée à ce que je vois ! _Davy se tient à côté du lit… et je ne l'ai même pas entendu entrer. Est-il seulement passé par la porte ?

_Je peux me déplacer à volonté sur mon navire_ explique-t-il comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées.

Je me sens tout à coup gênée : je me suis librement servie dans ses vêtements, j'ai emprunté un de ses livres…Je m'apprête à m'excuser lorsqu'il me coupe dans mon élan : _Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, c'est moi qui vous ai suggéré de fouiller dans mes malles, et vous pouvez vous servir à votre guise dans ma bibliothèque._

J'ai du mal en croire les oreilles : _lisez-vous dans mes pensées, capitaine ?_

_- Non, simplement sur votre visage. Vous cachez mal vos émotions. _Moqueur, il ajoute: _cette tenue vous va à ravir…dommage que nous ne fassions pas du tout la même taille…_

Il sourit et pose sur son bureau un plateau qu'il a apporté avec lui : du pain, du fromage, des fruits, un potage fumant qui ressemble fort à un ragoût et un broc d'eau. Je meurs de faim, nous sommes déjà au milieu de l'après midi et je n'ai rien mangé depuis la veille au matin ; je me jette littéralement sur la nourriture. Davy m'observe un moment en souriant pendant que j'avale mon ragoût – a priori c'est du poisson – il tend la main vers le livre que je lisais avant son arrivée. _Les étranges créatures des fonds marins… Mmmm, vous vous intéressez à ce genre de sujet ?_

Je hoche la tête, la bouche pleine.

_Eh bien… vous pourrez vous amuser à en discuter avec mes hommes_. Il repose le livre près de moi. _Certains ne savent toujours pas en quoi ils ont été transformés_.

- _Savent-ils que vous m'avez accordé une chance ?_

_- Oui, je le leur ai dit ce matin après vous avoir quittée._

_- Et ?_

_- Rien, ils n'ont rien à dire, _coupe-t-il sèchement _C'est moi qui commande_… _Mais assez parlé d'eux, dites-moi, comment vous sentez vous ?_

_- Mieux, capitaine._ C'est vrai d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'ai l'estomac plein, et que Davy est de nouveau à mes côtés, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Les mauvais souvenirs de la veille commencent à s'estomper.

Il sourit, et me regarde terminer ma pomme. Je sens qu'il voudrait me dire quelque chose, sans oser se décider à le faire. Je cherche à croiser son regard, pour l'inciter à parler. Il hésite encore un instant, puis se lance : _Hum, il est déjà tard et il vaut mieux que vous ne commenciez que demain… mais, heu, en attendant, il y a peut-être quelque chose que vous souhaiteriez faire ?_

_- A vrai dire… _je sais ce que je voudrais, mais j'ai peur de paraître ridicule

- _Oui ?_ Il sourit de nouveau, d'un air engageant

- _Vous pourriez me jouer un morceau ?_ Je désigne son instrument de la tête.

Il a l'air surpris, mais accepte d'un hochement de tête. Il s'assoit devant ses claviers tandis que je m'installe à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Les notes s'élèvent progressivement jusqu'à emplir la pièce ; d'abord douces et plaintives, elle s'enflamment et font résonner les murs autour de nous. Davy joue avec l'ensemble de ses tentacules, les yeux à demi fermés, emporté par la musique ; il ne semble plus prêter attention à ma présence.

Je pensais qu'il ne jouerait qu'un morceau, mais j'ai droit à tout un récital. Il enchaîne les mélodies avec une facilité déconcertante. Quant à moi, je me laisse peu à peu aller à la rêverie, un peu trop peut-être… et le marchand de sable passe…


	4. Sur le pont

_Allons, debout… Réveillez-vous !_

_- Mmmm… il est trop tôt…_

J'ouvre les yeux, et tombe nez à nez (si je puis dire) avec le mufle humide de mon capitaine, penché sur moi, qui me secoue sans ménagement.

_Allez-vous donc vous lever ? Il est grand temps de vous mettre au travail._

Je me rends compte que j'ai du m'endormir dans son fauteuil la veille pendant qu'il m jouait de l'orgue, j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas. J'enfile mes bottes et mon –enfin _son_ – gilet et je le suis tandis qu'il sort de la cabine et se dirige vers le pont. A mon grand regret, le petit déjeuner ne faisait pas partie de ses plans pour la matinée… Le soleil vient à peine de se lever, mais il ya du monde sur le pont, et j'ai tout juste le temps de me remette de mon réveil brutal qu'une bonne trentaine de paires d'yeux curieux se tournent aussitôt vers moi.

Voici donc l'équipage du Hollandais Volant…Mon Dieu, ils sont effrayants ! Si le visage de Davy conserve encore une part d'humanité, voire même de douceur, la plupart de ses hommes semblent y avoir définitivement renoncé. Requin marteau, murène, poisson ballon, crustacés et autres mollusques composent ce grotesque tableau. A première vue, ils n'ont pas tous été affecté de la même manière : chez certains on peut encore deviner des restes de leur précédente apparence mais pour d'autres… bien malin qui pourrait se rendre compte qu'ils ont été un jour des hommes.

D'une voix dure et cinglante Davy lance à son équipage : _Voilà notre nouvelle recrue, Ariane._

Des grognements se font entendre. Certains marins secouent la tête, l'air désapprobateur. Ma présence n'est pas bienvenue.

_Il suffit !_ Rugit le capitaine. _Retournez à vos postes, ou vous gouterez à la caresse du fouet ! _Les marins s'éloignent, non sans cesser de murmurer. Je remarque que l'un d'entre eux me regarde un instant avant de se détourner. Il s'éloigne sans prend de part aux discussions. J'essaye de mémoriser ses traits, ce ne sera pas difficile : il ressemble à un amas de corail, qui aurait poussé en imitant une silhouette humaine.

_Jimmylegs _! hurle Davy. Un marin imposant s'avance vers nous, il porte un fouet sur son épaule. _Trouve lui quelque chose à faire !_

- _Bien Capitaine. Suis-moi !_ grogne-t-il à mon encontre.

Avec désespoir, je regarde mon protecteur s'éloigner sans même m'accorder un regard tandis que le maître d'équipage m'entraine sans ménagement. Il m'abandonne ainsi au milieu de ces monstres ?Je ne le reconnais plus. Où est donc passé celui qui avait pris soin de moi avec bienveillance la veille ?

Sans mot dire, je suis Jimmylegs jusqu'à la proue du navire.

_Toi, je parie que tu ne sais rien faire sur un navire_, crache-t-il, _alors tu vas récurer le pont_. Il me désigne un seau et une étrille, posés à terre. _Et mets du cœur à l'ouvrage, ou tu tâteras de mon fouet_ ! Il s'éloigne en riant.

Je me mets tristement au travail. Je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé ce genre de tâche, et le nettoyage du pont de _Chipiron_ me semblait déjà interminable. Je m'attaque donc au côté tribord, en essayant de faire de mon mieux pour enlever la crasse. Tout en frottant, j'essaye d'apercevoir Davy : installé sur la plate-forme de commandement à l'arrière, à proximité du barreur, il peut surveiller ce qui se passe sur le pont. A ses gestes, je devine qu'ils sont en train de décider du cap à suivre. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne sais pas faire deux choses à la fois, et, tandis que j'observe mon capitaine, j'ai cessé d'astiquer le pont.

_Vas-tu te mettre au travail au lieu de bailler aux corneilles ? _

Mon inattention n'a pas échappée au maître d'équipage… Jimmylegs me décoche un solide coup de pieds dans les côtes en guise de rappel à l'ordre. Je retourne à mes brosses, en essayant de retenir le flot d'injures qui me viennent soudainement à l'esprit.

La matinée passe ainsi, tout le monde est occupé sur le pont…et moi avec mon étrille. Il doit être midi passé lorsque le maître d'équipage hurle que nous avons droit à une pause « déjeuner ». Une espèce de petite langouste sautillante – dont j'appendrais plus tard qu'il s'appelle en réalité Penrod - passe parmi nous pour nous distribuer du pain et de la soupe. Mais au moment de passer devant moi… il ne me donne rien. _Heu, s'il vous plaît ? Je crois que vous m'avez oubliée…_

- _Non, ordre du maître d'équipage_, souffle –t-il d'un air désolé en haussant les épaules.

Je me tourne vers Jimmylegs qui me regarde en souriant d'un air mauvais : ici_, on mange quand on travaille… Quand on ne fait rien on n'en a pas besoin_. Il éclate de rire. Je m'apprête à protester lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon bras. C'est l'homme-corail : _Ne réponds pas, il te provoque_, murmure-t-il_. Viens avec moi._

Nous nous éloignons du reste de l'équipage et il me tend son propre déjeuner. _Mange donc ça_ dit-il simplement.

_- Non, je ne peux accepter, et toi ?_

_- Je peux pêcher si j'ai faim._

_- Mais si l'autre brute l'append ?_

_- Jimmylegs ne peut rien me dire, je ne reçois aucun ordre de lui…_Il se redresse, fier de ses prérogatives.

- _Qui es-tu donc ?_

- _Palifico_, il me tend sa main osseuse que je serre avec plaisir. _Je suis le garde du corps attitré du capitaine._

Il s'assoit à côté de moi pendant que je mange, de sorte je peux le détailler à loisir. Son corps est entièrement recouvert de concrétions coralliennes, jusqu'à son visage, totalement inexpressif. Deux petits panaches de spirographe lui servent d'yeux, et une masse de tentacules oscille à l'endroit où devrait se trouver sa bouche.

_Je ne t'effraye pas trop ?_ Demande-t-il.

- _Pardonne-moi, ce n'est pas très poli de ma part de te dévisager ainsi._

Il fait un signe de la main pour me signifier que cela ne le dérange pas. _Ce n'est pas grave…allez, il vaut mieux que tu retourne à ton travail_. Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

_- Merci pour tout, Palifico._

- _De rien, mais… méfie-toi de Jimmylegs._

Il s'éloigne, apparemment indifférent à l'activité qui reprend peu à peu sur le pont.

Davy quant à lui semble avoir disparu, sans doute s'est-il retiré dans ses quartiers. Mon Dieu, j'aimerais tant être là-bas… mais en attendant j'ai encore du pain sur la planche avant d'arriver au bout de mon nettoyage. Toutefois, je constate avec plaisir que la moitié arrière du pont est désormais impeccable lorsque j'entends un ricanement sinistre à côté de moi. Jimmylegs, souriant de tous ses crocs, renverse son bol de soupe à l'endroit même que je viens de finir de récurer. « _Oups, quel maladroit je fais !_ _On dirait que tu vas devoir y repasser un coup de chiffon…»_

Cette fois-ci, je ne parviens pas à garder mon calme. Oubliant les conseils de Palifico, je hurle :_ Tu l'as fait exprès, espèce de sushi sur pattes !_

- _Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de la sorte ?_ Il exulte, il est parvenu à ses fins_… Le capitaine a peut-être ses raisons de te garder à bord mais moi je n'ai pas besoin d'une catin pour…_

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, avec toute la force qu'il me reste, je gifle son mufle à la volée. Un silence de plomb tombe alors sur le pont, les hommes se sont tous arrêtés pour nous regarder.

_Tu vas regretter ton geste_, crache-t-il en brandissant son fouet

- _Ah ouais ?_ Je saisis une hachette posée à proximité d'un rouleau de cordes. _Approche un peu mon gros…_

Nous nous défions du regard, chacun guettant un mouvement de l'autre qui trahirait un assaut à venir. Soudain, il fait un écart de côté et fait claquer son énorme fouet qui me cingle le bras gauche, y laissant une marque sanglante. Je tente de l'atteindre d'un mouvement de hache, sans grand succès, et dérape sur le pont. Nous nous faisons de nouveau face, prêts à en découdre. Les hommes se sont rapprochés de nous, certains grognent des encouragements à l'attention de mon adversaire. Je me prépare à soutenir un nouvel assaut lorsqu'un rugissement se fait entendre:

_QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ???_ Davy se tient entre nous, il tient son épée pointée vers la poitrine de Jimmylegs pour le contraindre à reculer et saisit mon bras de sa pince, m'obligeant à lâcher mon arme.

_Cette peste m'a frappée_, beugle le maître d'équipage. Quelques grognements approbateurs ça et là viennent soutenir ses paroles.

- _Il m'a traitée de catin_, je proteste, _et il sabote délibérément mon travail_. Personne ne semble vouloir me soutenir, Davy me regarde, furieux. J'ai l'impression que je vais passer un très mauvais moment…

_Capitaine, elle dit vrai_... Palifico vient de sortir des rangs. Jimmylegs l'a délibérément provoquée.

Davy nous regarde tour à tour Jimmylegs, son garde du corps et moi. Il lève les yeux au ciel et ordonne : _tout le monde retourne à son poste, IMMEDIATEMENT !!! _Se tournant vers moi il ajoute : un _petit séjour aux fers vous fera le plus grand bien. Palifico, emmene-là…_

_- Mais, capitaine_, je m'apprête à plaider ma cause mais il ne m'écoute plus. _Davy attendez ! _Il se détourne à nouveau de moi tandis que Palifico pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me demander de le suivre.


	5. Aux fers

Je suis Palifico qui m'entraîne dans les entrailles du Hollandais Volant, il y fait sombre et l'air y est moite. Je bous intérieurement devant l'injustice dont je suis victime. Mon guide doit avoir senti ma nervosité _: Allons du calme_, souffle-t-il, _ça ne s'est pas si mal terminé en fin de compte…_

- _Pas si mal ? Le capitaine me fait jeter aux fers et tu trouves que tout va bien ?_

Il soupire, mais ne répond rien. Je me rends compte que je suis allée trop loin, il ne fait que m'aider depuis le début de la journée et en retour je m'en prends à lui.

_Excuse-moi Palifico, tu n'y es pour rien. C'était vraiment gentil de ta part de prendre ma défense_.

- _C'était normal, Jimmylegs était allé trop loin… mais tu n'aurais jamais du le frapper._

_- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me contenir. Ce qu'il a insinué était vraiment trop horrible._

Il se contente de hocher silencieusement la tête, je ne saurais dire s'il m'approuve.

Nous descendons encore une volée de marche pour déboucher dans une sorte de cave. Plusieurs cellules aux barreaux de fer sont alignées contre la coque. Palifico ouvre l'une d'entre elles et me fait signe d'y entrer. Je frissonne, en songeant que c'est là que je vais devoir passer la nuit… peut-être même davantage, selon l'humeur du capitaine.

_Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'y resteras pas très longtemps, _assure-t-il

_- Tu crois ? Davy ne m'a même pas écoutée quand j'ai tenté de me défendre. Il avait l'air furieux contre moi. _Je repense au regard qu'il m'a lancé avant l'intervention de Palifico.

_- S'il était vraiment en colère contre toi, il ne m'aurait pas choisi pour te conduire ici._

_- Pardon, mais je ne te comprends pas…_

_- Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça, c'est le travail de Jimmylegs…_explique-t-il.

- _J'ai eu droit à une faveur_ ? Je demande ironiquement, en imaginant néanmoins le sort qui aurait été le mien si le maître d'équipage m'avait conduite ici à sa place.

- _Oui, et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne te laissera pas croupir ici bien longtemps. Mais tu dois le comprendre : devant les autres, il ne peut pas t'accorder de faveurs, ni faire perdre la face au maître d'équipage._

J'acquiesce. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre, en espérant que Davy ne fasse pas trop durer cette mise en scène… et que Palifico ne se trompe pas sur ses intentions. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit entière ici, d'autant plus que je crois avoir aperçu quelques ossements dans un coin. Avant de me laisser, mon ange gardien me lance : _si je me suis trompé, je viendrai te voir à la nuit tombée… Courage ! _Il grimpe prestement les escaliers et bientôt je n'entends même plus le bruit de ses pas dans les coursives.

Les minutes passent, puis les heures. Je grelotte de froid dans mon cachot, et mon bras blessé me fait particulièrement mal. Je regrette amèrement d'avoir laissé mon gilet sur le pont tout à l'heure, et faire les cents pas me m'aide pas vraiment à me réchauffer. Tant bien que mal je me cale contre la coque du Hollandais à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, ma geôle est humide et glaciale mais le bois est étonnamment tiède. J'ai l'étrange sensation de le sentir palpiter contre moi, comme s'il était animé d'une multitude de vies prises au piège de son armature. Je me blottis contre cette étrange charpente si accueillante et, petit à petit, je me réchauffe ; l'arrivé de Davy peut bien attendre, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place sur ce navire… _Clonk, clonk, clonk…_ Qui vient donc me déranger ? J'étais si bien dans le silence de ma geôle…

_Oh mon Dieu non ! Eloignez vous de la coque !_ La voix du capitaine me tire de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais tombée. Je me rends compte avec horreur que les concrétions calcaires et algueuses qui recouvrent la coque du navire se sont étendues pour commencer à envelopper mes épaules. Du bout de sa pince, Davy les écarte et m'aide à me dégager. Prise de panique, je me réfugie contre lui.

_C'est quoi ces horreurs ?_

- _C'est mon navire, il a essayé de vous attirer à lui._ Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. _Vous êtes gelée, ce n'est pas étonnant, vous êtes en bras de chemise._ Il pose sa main contre mon front et secoue la tête. _En plus je suis sûr que vous avez réussi à prendre froid_… _Allez, venez, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui._ Sans effort, il me soulève et m'emporte dans ses bras.

Quelques instants plus tard, je suis de retour dans la cabine du capitaine. Davy m'a déposée sur son lit et s'ingénie à me recouvrir de toutes les couvertures qu'il parvient à dénicher.

_Capitaine, ça va aller, je n'ai plus froid._

- _Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir tomber malade,_ grogne-t-il en ajoutant une énième couverture, _vous_ _faites déjà suffisamment de dégâts lorsque vous êtes en bonne forme_…_Votre bras va mieux ?_

Je hoche la tête, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans la pommade qu'il a étalé sous le bandage qui entoure mon bras, mais en tout cas, c'est particulièrement efficace.

_Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cellule ?_

_- Je vais vous expliquer. _Il s'assoie sur le bord du lit. _Lorsque l'on prête serment au Hollandais Volant, il n'y a aucune échappatoire possible. On à seulement le choix entre devenir membre de l'équipage…ou partie du navire _souffle-t-il.

- _Mais alors, cette chaleur, cette vie_… je commence à comprendre, mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

- _Oui, ce sont les âmes_ _de ceux qui n'ont pas voulu rejoindre l'équipage._ _N'ayez pas peur, je veillerai à ce qu'ils vous laissent en paix désormais._ Il me tapote maladroitement l'épaule pour me rassurer. Il est touchant, son attitude est si différente de celle qu'il a eu quelques heures auparavant. J'ai presque du mal à croire qu'il s'agit de la même personne.

_Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas défendue tout à l'heure ? Vous avez agit comme si vous ne me croyiez pas_.

- _Je vous crois, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Vous accorder des faveurs devant le reste de l'équipage vous mettrait en danger._

Il n'a pas besoin de développer davantage sa pensée, je vois très bien ou il veut en venir. L'hostilité de l'équipage envers moi est suffisamment évidente sans qu'il faille en plus y ajouter de la jalousie.

_Jimmylegs est un monstre, il fait tout pour me rendre la vie impossible et il a insinué que_…

- _Je sais ce qu'il a dit_, coupe-t-il _et je sais ce qu'il s'amuse à vous faire endurer. Je peux entendre tout ce qui se passe sur le Hollandais _ajoute-t-il en guise d'explication_. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu arriver à temps lorsque vous avez eu la bonne idée de la défier. Qu'est ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ?_

- _Je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps, j'ai perdu mon calme_…

- _Et votre raison par la même occasion _rétorque-t-il._ Jimmylegs est l'un de mes meilleurs guerriers alors que vous n'avez jamais tenu une arme de votre vie._

- _Je ne l'ai pas manqué de beaucoup_, je proteste.

Il se contente de sourire et pose sa main sur la mienne. _A partir de demain, nous essaierons quelque chose d'autre, je pense avoir trouvé une solution qui vous plaira._

_- J'ai le droit de savoir ?_

_- Vous travaillerez avec Palifico. Je lui ai demandé de vous apprendre le plus de choses possible, y compris le maniement des armes_ ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- _Oh Davy, merci !_ Je m'arrête net, je l'ai appelé par son prénom… Il hausse les sourcils, ce détail ne lui a pas échappé à lui non plus.

_Excusez-moi capitaine…_

- _Mmm, après tout… Si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi lorsque nous sommes seuls. _

Je hoche la tête et serre la main qu'il me tend. Vous _êtes si différent…_

_- Différent de quoi ?_

- _De celui que vous êtes hors de cette pièce._

_- Je ne peux pas faire autrement, si je veux me faire obéir je dois être intraitable. Et je le serai également avec vous si vous continuez à faire des bêtises… _gronde-t-il. Le ton de sa voix se veut menaçant, mais l'amusement que je lis dans ses yeux trahit son véritable sentiment. Il se lève et réajuste une dernière fois la pile de couvertures qui me recouvrent. _Il est temps de dormir, la journée de demain sera dure… Palifico a pour consigne d'être exigeant…_

Il se dirige vers son bureau, je continue à l'observer tandis qu'il se penche sur ses cartes et commence à travailler. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver attachant, malgré son étrangeté. Il a du sentir mon regard peser sur lui car il relève la tête et me lance : _allez-vous donc dormir ?_

- _C'est amusant de vous regarder travailler…_

Il secoue la tête, _j'abandonne… _et se replonge dans ses cartes.

Je me retourne, et ferme les yeux, bercée par le roulis du navire. _Bonne nuit, Davy !_

- _Bonne nuit Ariane !_


	6. Les leçons de maître Palifico

Le lendemain matin, il n'y a personne pour me réveiller, Davy a déjà quitté ses quartiers et je ne l'ai même pas entendu sortir. Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse et me dirige vers le pont, impatiente de commencer une journée qui s'annonce bien meilleure que la précédente : je vais travailler avec Palifico, la seule personne sur ce bateau qui m'a témoigné un peu de sympathie– à part Davy bien sûr. L'équipage est déjà en plein travail, et mon arrivée ne provoque pas la même vague de curiosité que la veille, quelques marins tout au plus lèvent les yeux de leur tâche et certains me saluent en grognant ou hochant la tête. Je cherche Davy des yeux mais sans succès, en revanche Palifico est là et me fait un petit signe de la main. Je cours le rejoindre, en jetant au passage un petit regard provocateur à Jimmylegs qui supervise le remplacement de certaines pièces d'artillerie. Il se contente de dévoiler ses crocs mais je sens bien qu'il est furieux de me voir échapper à ses ordres.

_Bonjour Ariane !_ me lance Palifico._ Pas de récurage de pont au programme aujourd'hui._

_- Non, et pas de Jimmylegs sur le dos non plus…_

_- Ha! Et qui te dit que je ne serai pas pire que lui ?_ demande-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- _Juste une impression… _Nous rions tous les deux_. Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu au programme, monsieur le professeur ?_

_- Le capitaine m'a demandé de te former un peu. Je crois qu'une visite complète du Hollandais s'impose, pour commencer. _

Nous passons toute la matinée à arpenter le navire, Palifico tient à ce que j'en mémorise les moindres détails et il m'interroge de temps en temps pour s'assurer que j'ai bien retenu ses leçons. Il fait preuve d'une patience d'ange à mon égard et tandis que nous cheminons côte à côte je remercie intérieurement Davy pour avoir eu cette merveilleuse idée. Comme le jour précédent, la voix de Jimmylegs retentit dans tout le bâtiment, nous informant qu'il est l'heure de passer à table, mais cette fois, Penrod ne m'oublie pas lors de la distribution. Au lieu de m'entraîner à l'écart, Palifico tient à ce nous mangions avec les autres. Je m'assoie donc contre un rouleau de cordage entre un poisson-ballon à moitié couvert de piquants et… je ne sais pas bien quoi, dont le corps est pour sa part recouvert d'un épais manteau d'algues. A mon grand étonnement ils ne semblent pas dérangés par ma présence et Palifico se charge des présentations : _Voilà Kolenico, notre bosco - _le marin mi-homme, mi poisson-ballon me salue d'un hochement de tête, hérissant à demi les piquants qui recouvrent totalement sa joue droite_. Et lui c'est Greenbeard, le barreur_… _il n'est pas très bavard._ La « chose » grogne et secoue la tête en réponse à mon bonjour, perdant au passage quelques fils de son manteau d'algues.

_Ah, et voilà Maccus qui vient nous rejoindre…_ Palifico n'a pas besoin de faire les présentations, la silhouette du second du Hollandais Volant est reconnaissable entre toutes…et particulièrement impressionnante. Au requin marteau, Maccus a emprunté la forme de sa tête, la couleur de la peau, grise et lisse, ainsi que sa dentition acérée. Son œil gauche, déporté sur le coté de sa tête, lui permet sans doute de voir loin derrière lui ; un atout précieux compte tenu de sa position.

Il pose sa hache à terre et s'assoit près de nous. _Ah, c'est donc vous la nouvelle recrue_… Il me regarde de haut en bas, moqueur : _eh bien, on peut dire que vous avez vite pris du galon… passer de décrasseur de pont à seconde main de Palifico en moins de deux jours… impressionnant pour une femme_. Il éclate de rire, imité par Greenbeard et Koleniko.

- _Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez insinuer, mais vous feriez mieux de le garder pour vous !_

_- Mazette, quel caractère ! C'est donc vrai ce qu'on raconte… je ferais mieux de ranger ma hache avant que vous ne me découpiez en rondelles._

Ils rient à nouveau, et Palifico se joint à eux. Avant que je ne puisse protester, Maccus lève sa main pour me stopper dans mon élan : _Allons, calmez-vous, je ne faisais que vous taquiner. Si le capitaine a décidé de vous garder et de vous mettre à ce poste, il doit avoir une bonne raison… indépendamment du fait que vous partagiez sa cabine…_ ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- _Vous êtes jaloux de lui parce que vous partagez votre cabine avec un plateau de fruits de mer sur pattes …_

- _Peuh ! Si je voulais, je pourrais en avoir dix comme vous._

_- Vous m'avez l'air bien seul pourtant…_

- _Mmmm _ Peu habitué à être contredit, il ne sait que répondre.

C'est à mon tour de me moquer, et les autres ne se privent pas de rire aux dépends du second. _On dirait qu'elle t'a eu mon vieux_, pouffe Kolenico.

Maccus me toise du regard sans mot dire. J'espère seulement que je ne suis pas allée trop loin… Puis, l'instant d'après, il me gratifie d'une solide tape dans le dos avant de se relever. Palifico s'approche de moi et me souffle à l'oreille : _Bien joué, il t'a acceptée…_

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Oui, il t'a laissé te moquer de lui sans t'étriper, c'est un bon début._

_- Si seulement les autres pouvaient faire de même…_

Il hoche les épaules, fataliste. _Ne t'inquiète pas, ces trois là sont les principaux officiers de ce navire. Si tu arrives à te faire apprécier par eux, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre des autres._

_- Et Jimmylegs ?_

_- Tu n'es plus sous ses ordres, garde simplement un œil sur lui._

Je le suis jusqu'à l'arrière du navire, au pied de la plate-forme de commandement_. Ici ça ira,_ affirme-t-il.

_- Pour quoi faire ?_

_- Ton premier cours d'escrime_…

Il dégaine un de ses sabre, et m'en tend un autre. J'hésite à le prendre, je ne pensais pas qu'il comptait m'apprendre avec une arme réelle. Devant son insistance je finis par la prendre.

_En garde !_

_- Mais attends, tu ne m'a rien expliqué…_

_- Pas grave, tu apprendras en direct. _

Sans prévenir, il s'élance. Je tente maladroitement de parer son attaque et quelques secondes plus tard je sens le froid de sa lame contre ma gorge._ Mmm, pas mal pour un début,_ commente-t-il. _Essaye de bouger davantage tes pieds. Allez, on essaye encore. _

Nous nous mettons de nouveau en position et il charge, le bras tendu vers l'avant. A mon grand étonnement je parviens à dévier ce premier assaut, ainsi que le suivant. Mais j'ai le malheur de lui tourner le dos juste une seconde : la sanction ne tarde pas, et la pointe de son sabre vient me piquer juste entre les omoplates. _Il n'y a qu'aux cadavres que l'on peut exposer son dos… _

Les exercices se succèdent, à chaque fois que je commets une erreur, Palifico me donne de nouveaux conseils. Les heures passent et je commence à avoir mal au bras. _On essaye une dernière fois… _

Il lève son sabre et charge. Nous échangeons quelques passes avant qu'il ne tente une de ces feintes dont il a le secret. Malheureusement pour lui au moment de faire un écart sur la gauche, son pied glisse et il trébuche. Je profite de ce moment de faiblesse inattendu pour le faire tomber et le désarmer ; c'est alors à mon tout de pointer fièrement mon arme sur sa poitrine.

_« Le coup n'était pas régulier,_ proteste-t-il

- _C'est toi qui vient de dire qu'au combat _tous_ les coups sont réguliers_… je lui tends ma main pour l'aider à ce relever

- _Mais quand même_… » râle-t-il

Nous sommes soudain interrompus par une voix familière : « _Pas mal du tout ! ». _Davy se tient accoudé à la balustrade, au dessus de nous. _Je vois que les préceptes de Palifico commencent à porter leurs fruits…_nous complimente-t-il. Se tournant vers mon compagnon, il demande : _dites-moi, monsieur le professeur, votre élève s'est-elle bien comportée ?_

- _Pas trop mal_… C'est tout ? Je rêve, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait faire aujourd'hui…

- _Dans ce cas vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je mette fin à vos leçons pour aujourd'hui ?_

- _Non capitaine. On reprend demain à l'aube_, ajoute-t-il à mon attention.

Je le salue d'un signe de main avant de me lancer à la poursuite de Davy qui ne m'a pas attendue. _J'ai une surprise pour vous qui ne peut attendre,_ m'explique-t-il d'un air mystérieux en me prenant le bras.


	7. Une petite place

Quelques instants plus tard, Davy et moi sommes de retour dans ses quartiers et je ne vois rien de changé depuis ce matin… _Alors, ou est ma surprise ?_

_- Par ici ! _Il désigne une porte que je n'avais jamais encore aperçue. _Entrez, vous verrez bien_.

Devenue tout d'un coup méfiante, j'entrouvre la porte et découvre une petite pièce, simplement éclairée par une ouverture ménagée dans la coque. Au centre, trône un énorme baquet, rempli d'eau chaude. _J'ai eu du mal à le rendre parfaitement étanche_, commente Davy, _heureusement qu'il me restait un peu de la poix dont on se sert pour les coques de navire…_

_- Vous avez fait ça pour moi ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai pensé qu'un bain vous ferait plaisir. _

En effet, après ces quelques jours à faire « une toilette de chat » avec les moyens du bord, c'est un cadeau inespéré. _Merci Davy_.

- _Je vous laisse, il ne faudrait pas que l'eau refroidisse… A tout à l'heure_.

Il sort en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Encore une fois, il a fait preuve d'attention à mon égard, et sa gentillesse me prend au dépourvu. Je me glisse avec délice dans l'eau chaude en prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber le gros bloc de savon dans l'eau. Quel bonheur de se sentir à nouveau propre comme un sou neuf ! Après cet intermède aquatique, j'ai l'impression que la fatigue accumulée les derniers jours s'est envolée avec la saleté. Au moment de me rhabiller je me répugne à enfiler de nouveau cette chemise que je traine depuis mon arrivée, si seulement je pouvais en avoir une autre… Avec précaution, j'ouvre la porte de la cabine ; Davy n'est pas là. Je me glisse jusqu'à sa malle et entreprend de lui emprunter quelque chose de propre et tant qu'à me servir, je décide de changer aussi de pantalon. Au moment où, nue comme un ver, j'ai enfin arrêté mon choix, la porte principale s'ouvre à la volée

_Davy, NON !_

_- Je n'ai rien vu je vous assure_… Il a posé sa main sur ses yeux, mais son sourire en dit long.

- _Vous ne pouviez pas frapper ?_

_- C'est MA cabine ! Et puis vous n'étiez pas sensée être là, en tenue d'Eve._

_- Vous auriez pu faire attention_, je proteste tout en m'habillant_. Ca y est, vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux._

Il s'approche de moi, amusé. Vous m'en voulez ?

- _Non ça ira_. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir, après tout ce qu'il a fait ? Il me prend par la main et me conduit jusqu'à son bureau. J'ai demandé à Penrod de préparer quelque chose de bon pour nous ce soir, j'espère que vous avez faim. Je hoche la tête tandis que nous nous asseyons face à face, les exercices imposés par Palifico m'ont ouvert l'appétit, et le repas de midi n'était pas vraiment copieux. Quelques coups résonnent contre la porte, et Penrod apparaît, portant un plateau chargé de victuailles. Mais où donc trouvent-ils tout cela ? Je me garde bien de poser la question, tant j'ai peur de ne pas aimer la réponse. Notre maître d'hôtel improvisé dépose le repas sur la table et nous salue brièvement avant de disparaître.

Nous mangeons en silence et j'en profite pour examiner mon hôte plus en détails. Plus je le regarde, moins il me paraît effrayant. Est-ce l'habitude, la reconnaissance ? Je ne saurais le dire.

_Avez-vous entrepris de compter mes tentacules ?_ demande-t-il en souriant.

_- Non…heu, je veux dire… pardon de vous dévisager ainsi_. Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette de soupe. Je sens alors quelque chose de chaud sur ma main : il a étendu le bras et enroulé son index préhensile autour de mon poignet.

_- Vous n'avez vraiment pas peur de moi ? Je suis un monstre pourtant…_

_- Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai_. Les mots m'ont échappé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Sur ce bateau, il est la seule personne à laquelle je me sois attachée, et qui compte pour moi. Il a d'ailleurs tout fait en ce sens. Troublé, il se lève et s'approche, sans me lâcher pour autant. Je me lève à mon tour, incapable de détacher mon regard de ses yeux bleus outremer qui me fixent intensément.

_Davy, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous vous êtes montré bon et généreux avec moi…_Sans attendre sa réponse, je pose ma main sur sa joue. Elle est telle que je l'imaginais, douce et chaude. Il ferme les yeux, enlève son chapeau qu'il laisse tomber à terre et me serre contre lui. Ses tentacules s'enroulent autour de mon cou, de mes épaules en une étreinte à laquelle il est difficile de résister. En ai-je seulement envie ? Blottie contre sa poitrine, je sais que je n'ai plus à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit désormais.

Du bout de ses doigts il relève mon visage vers le sien et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je glisse mes bras autour de son cou et trouve la douceur de sa nuque, sous sa bosse. Comment décrire ce que je ressens ? J'ai simplement l'impression que mes pieds ne touchent plus terre.

Nous restons éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit, enlacés, à regarder les étoiles sur le balcon que j'avais aperçu le premier jour. Il a accepté de me parler de son passé, et je pense que cela lui a demandé beaucoup d'efforts. J'ai mal pour lui en imaginant à quel point cette femme l'a fait souffrir ; les cicatrices qu'il porte sur sa poitrine me donnent un aperçu de sa rage, de sa peine. Je sens bien qu'il ne me dit pas tout, il cherche sans doute à m'épargner des détails que je ne voudrais pas connaître. Comment a-t-elle pu le rejeter ? Malgré tout, il a conservé le médaillon qu'elle lui avait offert et que j'ai aperçu sur son orgue. Quelque chose me dit que ses sentiments pour elle ne sont pas tout à fait éteints.

Toutefois, il ne s'appesantit pas sur ses blessures, mais me raconte aussi des histoires de pirates, d'abordages, de couchers de soleil sur les mers du sud. Dit comme cela ça ressemble à des clichés, mais dans sa bouche ces récits prennent une toute autre densité. La tête sur son épaule, je me surprends à rêver de tropiques, entre Jules Verne, Stevenson et Gauguin.

_Il fait froid, vous ne voulez pas rentrer ? _demande-t-il en me couvrant avec un pan de son manteau.

- _Pourquoi pas._

Il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une plume pour lui. Il me dépose avec délicatesse sur son lit, rabat les couvertures sur moi. Et à ma grande surprise (et déception), se dirige vers le fauteuil où il a pris l'habitude de dormir.

_Ce lit est assez grand pour nous deux_… je lui fais remarquer.

- _Cela va déjà assez vite comme ça, je préfère rester ici… pour l'instant._

Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Il m'a déjà fait une petite place auprès de lui, pourquoi brusquer les choses ? la tête pleine d'images de lagons lointains, je m'endors paisiblement.


	8. Représailles

Les jours suivants voient l'installation d'une douce routine à bord du Hollandais Volant. Je passe mes journées auprès de Palifico, entre leçons d'escrime et rudiments de manœuvres ; je ne le quitte que lorsque le soleil commence à décliner pour rejoindre Davy. Depuis cette nuit, le capitaine et moi partageons tous nos dîners et nos soirées, de plus en plus complices. Il m'étonne sans cesse, se montrant tour à tour prévenant, drôle, et d'une étonnante érudition : nulle étoile dont il ne sache le nom, nulle espèce marine dont il ne connaisse les mœurs. Il m'émerveille, et il partage avec plaisir ses connaissances, toujours avec une grande modestie. S'il ne manque jamais une occasion de me témoigner sa tendresse quand nous sommes seuls, il s'abstient de toute manifestation de connivence en présence du reste de l'équipage, où je continue invariablement à l'appeler « capitaine ». Parfois, aux regards que nous échangeons à la dérobée, je vois bien qu'il me serrerait volontiers contre lui mais nous devons rester discrets. Malgré toutes ces précautions, je crois que notre relation naissante n'a pas échappé à certains des marins, notamment mes compagnons habituels : Maccus, Kolenico et Greenbeard qui me pressent de questions à chaque fois que nous sommes réunis. Quant à Palifico, même s'il ne dit rien, il sait, c'est évident.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

A mon réveil ce matin là, j'ai la mauvaise surprise de me trouver seule. Bien qu'il continue à dormir dans son fauteuil, Davy a pris l'habitude de venir m'éveiller du bout de ses tentacules. Un petit bout de papier griffonné est posé près de moi ; je le déplie et reconnais immédiatement l'écriture :

_Ariane, pardon de ne pas être avec toi ce matin. Je dois m'absenter pour une grande partie de la journée et tes amis m'accompagnent. Fais bien attention à toi. A ce soir. Davy._

Seule, pour toute la journée ? Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas une perspective très engageante, d'autant plus que Davy m'a réservé une autre surprise inquiétante : sur mes vêtements pliés sur une chaise, il a déposé une grosse dague. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce présent m'aurait ravie car je connais bien cette arme pour l'avoir déjà vue dans les affaires du capitaine. Richement ouvragée, notamment au niveau de la garde qui représente un monstre tentaculaire, elle est superbe : je me souviens que Davy m'a raconté comment il l'avait dénichée sur une épave. Je la glisse dans son fourreau et accroche le tout à ma ceinture, troublée. Pourquoi un tel cadeau ? Davy tenait-il à s'excuser pour mon absence imprévue en m'offrant un objet qu'il me savait admirer… ou craint-il pour ma sécurité ?

C'est l'esprit confus que je rejoins le pont, où une bonne partie des marins que je connais brillent par leur absence ; seul Greenbeard est resté fidèlement à la barre. Je remarque avec soulagement que même Jimmylegs manque à l'appel. Ne sachant que faire, je décide d'appliquer les consignes de Palifico : rester en retrait pour ne gêner personne, mais garder un œil attentif sur tout ce qui se passe. Pour l'instant, les hommes sont presque tous occupés à déplacer et entretenir les pièces d'artillerie ; les lourds canons doivent être régulièrement sortis de leurs logements et soigneusement récurés. Déplacer ces monstres de bronze demande une coordination parfaite entre les membres de l'équipage pour éviter une chute.

En l'absence du maître d'équipage, c'est Quittance qui distribue les rôles et assure la bonne marche de l'ensemble. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment, peut-être parce qu'il est ami avec Jimmylegs et qu'il m'a toujours ignoré avec superbe… peut-être parce qu'il m'effraye, avec ses mains en forme d'étoiles de mer, les crocs recourbés qui entourent sa bouche et la murène qui pointe le bout du museau hors de son estomac. Je dois néanmoins admettre qu'il s'y entend bien pour diriger les opérations : un canon et son support s'élèvent sur tribord pour être amenés de l'autre côté. _Ariane, comme vous ne pouvez pas nous aider pour tirer, pouvez-vous vous assurer que le canon reste bien solidaire de son support ?_ Je hoche la tête, ravie de pouvoir aider un peu, et m'avance à l'aplomb du chargement. Les marins se relaient pour tirer sur les palans qui craquent sous la tensions et le canon passe progressivement de l'autre côté du pont, au dessus de moi. Quittance ordonne à deux hommes de sécuriser l'amarrage lorsque un claquement de mauvais augure retentit : deux palans cèdent en même temps et la masse de métal s'effondre sur le pont. J'ai à peine le temps de me jeter à terre pour ne pas finir comme une crêpe.

_Ariane !_ Greenbeard accourt et m'aide à me relever. _Rien de cassé ?_

- _Non, ça va._ Je balaye le pont du regard, visiblement, tout le monde est indemne…ce qui n'est pas le cas du gréement principal. _Davy_ _va être furieux quand il verra ça,_ j'ajoute en reposant une poulie arrachée lors de l'impact.

Quittance nous rejoint, l'air embarrassé : _je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé_.

- _Moi non plus, mais c'est quand même étrange que deux cordages aient lâchées en même temps._

_- Bah, ils étaient trop vieux, voilà tout…_ Quittance hausse les épaules.

Méfiante, je ramasse les cordes tombées à terre. Pour des bouts qui ont lâché par usure, je trouve les coupures bien nettes… _Je les garde, Davy sera curieux de les examiner_.

- _Inutile_, insiste Quittance_, ils sont bons à jeter_. Il tend la main pour les prendre mais je suis plus rapide.

- _J'ai dit que je les gardais_. J'enroule les bouts et les coince sous mon bras.

- _Bien madame. Vous autres, retournez au travail !_ Il s'éloigne en maugréant tandis que Greenbeard examine à son tour les palans défectueux. _Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Restez sur vos gardes,_ ajoute-t-il simplement avant de retourner à son poste.

Je passe le reste de la journée à l'écart, le plus loin possible des activités de l'équipage. De temps à autre, je balaye l'horizon du regard en espérant apercevoir un signe du retour prochain de Davy et des autres. Le Hollandais Volant me paraît tout à coup hostile ; quant à Quittance, il dissimule mal sa colère. Je suppose qu'il m'en veut de lui avoir résisté mais je ne peux passer ce que j'ai vu sous silence ; après tout, c'est mon rôle de rapporter ce qui me semble étrange à bord.

Je me rends compte qu'avec cet accident j'ai manqué mon déjeuner. Si seulement je pouvais mettre la main sur Penrod, je suis sûre qu'il ne me refuserait pas quelque chose de bon… Je me dirige vers les cuisines, les coursives sont désertes et je peine un peu à retrouver mon chemin. Au lieu des cuisines, je débouche directement dans le magasin du bord, où sont stockées toutes nos réserves de nourriture. Bah, après tout, le résultat sera le même…

_Ariane, vous êtes là ?_ C'est la voix de Quittance.

_- Oui, Quittance, je suis derrière les tonneaux de saumure._ Bien qu'il m'ait prévenu, la vision de ses crocs me fait sursauter. _Tu ne surveilles pas tes hommes, après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

_- Je ne vous voyais plus sur le pont, je m'inquiétais pour vous. _Le ton soudain doucereux de sa voix me rend nerveuse.

_- Je vais bien, tu peux retourner à ton poste. Je suis juste venue me chercher quelque chose à manger._

Il se détourne, et je pense un instant qu'il va me laisser tranquille et que mes soupçons étaient infondés. Mais il s'approche à nouveau de moi, brandissant un gourdin hérissé de dents de requin – fabrication artisanale…

_Vous n'auriez pas du quittez la protection du pont_, siffle-t-il d'un air sinistre, _c'est dangereux de vous promener seule sur ce navire lorsque votre cher capitaine est absent…_

_- Quittance, à quoi joues-tu ?_ _Recule ! _J'ordonne en dégainant ma dague.

- _Ou sinon quoi ?_ Il rit. _Tu ne fais pas le poids… Dommage, j'aurais préféré me contenter d'une mort accidentelle mais puisque tu as eu la mauvaise idée d'en réchapper…_

_- C'était toi ! Mais pourquoi, je ne t'ai jamais manqué de respect ?_

_- Jimmylegs commence à en avoir assez de toi, mais il ne pouvait pas agir lui-même…_ Il lève son gourdin. _Assez parlé, baisse ton arme, et j'essaierai de ne pas trop te faire souffrir, _ajoute-il en ricanant

_- Crève !_

Il se jette sur moi, mais il est bien plus lent que Palifico et j'esquive aisément son attaque. Dans un endroit aussi réduit, il m'est difficile de reproduire les techniques qu'il m'a enseignées et je me retrouve rapidement acculée contre un tonneau. _Aahhh !_ Hurle Quittance en balançant son bras pour m'atteindre à la tête. Je me baisse au dernier moment et son gourdin vient frapper le tonneau, où les dents de requin s'enfoncent, l'empêchant de récupérer immédiatement son arme. _Quittance, arrête, on peut encore tout arranger_… Pour toute réponse, il me décoche un solide coup de poing dans les côtes, m'envoyant bouler au sol. _Cette fois c'est fini pour toi ! _Il abat son gourdin vers moi mais cette fois, je sais comment riposter. Je roule sur le côté et au moment précis ou son bras passe à proximité de mon épaule, je tranche sa main droite d'un coup de dague. _Ahhhhh !!! _cette fois-ci, c'est un hurlement de douleur, _sois maudite sorcière_ Il m'arrache mon arme des mains et me jette à terre. _Dommage pour toi, je suis ambidextre_ grogne-t-il en reprenant son arme de son bras valide. Oh Davy, si seulement tu étais là… Quittance exulte, une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux, il sait qu'il a gagné. Je lève mes bras en un rempart dérisoire quand soudain je vois la peur remplacer la jubilation dan son regard. Tout semble exploser autour de nous, les caisses volent et avant que je ne puisse me rendre compte de ce qui se passe, mon adversaire se retrouve cloué contre la coque, une épée enfoncée dans la poitrine. Au même moment, une masse de tentacules m'étreignent. _Davy ! _Je me blottis contre sa poitrine alors que Palifico et Maccus nous rejoignent. _Jetez se misérable aux fers_, ordonne le capitaine, _je viendrai m'occuper de lui plus tard. _Bouche bée, je regarde Maccus arracher l'épée du corps de Quittance ; malgré ses blessures, ce dernier était toujours capable de marcher et il fut emmené sans ménagement. _Davy, écoute-moi _; j'essaye de me dégager des tentacules qui couvrent mon visage, _il faut que tu saches…_

_- Schhhh, pas ici. _Il rengaine son épée et ramasse ma dague, couverte de sang qu'il essuie contre la coque. _Je crois que j'ai eu une bonne idée ce matin, _souffle-t-il. _Viens avec moi, _ajoute-t-il en m'entraînant vers le pont.

Je prends l'arme qu'il me tend et le suis, le cœur battant à tout rompre.


	9. Reflexions nocturnes

Nous traversons rapidement le pont, j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir Jimmylegs appuyé contre le bastingage qui baisse la tête au moment où nous passons devant lui. Je lève les yeux vers Davy : il foudroie littéralement son maître d'équipage du regard. Que sait-il exactement de ce qui vient de se passer ?

A peine entrée dans sa cabine, je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil. Davy ferme doucement la porte et s'assoie devant son orgue. Il rompt le silence en premier : _Je veux savoir tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. _Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de commencer mon récit : la chute du canon et mes soupçons quant à la rupture des cordages, la réaction étrange de Quittance, puis le piège qui m'a été tendu. Il m'écoute silencieusement, son visage reste impassible, y compris lorsque je lui répète les aveux de Quittance concernant le maître d'équipage. Il soupire, secoue la tête et gronde d'une voix sourde :

_C'était stupide de ta part de descendre seule à l'entresol… Je t'avais pourtant demandé de faire attention à toi, non ?_

Je baisse les yeux pour ne pas croiser les siens ; je mérite ces reproches, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il me réconforte.

_Tu as eu de la chance, _poursuit-il, _si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps cette fois encore… _

_- Je ne t'ai même pas remercié… _Je pose la main sur sa pince, espérant l'amadouer mais il tressaille, comme si mon contact lui était désagréable et retire brusquement son bras. _Davy, que se passe-t-il ?_

_- J'en ai assez, _lâche-t-il, _je suis_ _fatigué et je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis_.

- _Tu as besoin de repos. Nous avons tous deux besoin de repos,_ j'ajoute en me rapprochant de lui.

- _Si tu crois que j'ai le temps ! Il me faut encore réparer les dégâts dont tu es la cause_.

- _Que vas-tu faire ?_

- _Rien qui te concerne. Reste ici_, ordonne-t-il_, et ne t'avise pas de remettre le nez dehors avant mon retour_. Son ton est froid, cassant ; je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Impuissante, je le regarde se lever et sortir de la pièce sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Je tourne en rond dans la cabine, incapable de demeurer un instant en repos. Je n'arrive pas à chasser de mon esprit la peur que j'ai pu lire sur le visage de Jimmylegs tout à l'heure. Et Quittance, traîné sans ménagement par Maccus et Palifico, que va-t-il lui arriver ? Je ne suis pas vraiment triste pour eux, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis la cause de tout cela. Davy a raison, tout est de ma faute.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Accoudé à la barre de son navire, Davy mâchonnait pensivement le bec de sa pipe, tentant désespérément de chasser l'étau qui lui enserre la poitrine. Même privé de son cœur, il ne pouvait empêcher des flots d'émotions contradictoires de le submerger parfois. Sur le pont, en dessous de lui, ses hommes vaquaient à leurs tâches, apparemment indifférents aux états d'âme de leur capitaine. Son maître d'équipage s'activait sans relâche, levant parfois des yeux inquiets vers lui ; sans doute se demandait-t-il pourquoi il l'a épargné, alors que Quittance avait été… libéré de sa charge. Certes, Davy ne lui faisait plus confiance mais s'il n'avait pas finalement décidé de révéler ce qui se préparait, il n'aurait pas pu arriver à temps. Puisque le reste de l'équipage n'était pas au courant, cette histoire resterait désormais entre eux…tant qu'il aurait besoin de Jimmylegs._

_Davy tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa pipe, les braises du foyer éclairèrent brièvement son visage. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Ariane, il était également responsable des évènements qui avait troublé l'imperturbable marche de son navire. Quelle folie l'avait donc poussé à épargner la jeune femme, lui qui ne faisait d'ordinaire que peu de cas d'une vie humaine ? Non content de l'avoir autorisé à rejoindre l'équipage, au mépris du bon sens, il s'était également laissé prendre au piège d'une douce complicité. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Il savait pourtant bien que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir d'une telle relation, pour en avoir déjà fait la cruelle expérience par le passé ; mais c'était si tentant de partager un peu sa solitude, de se savoir attendu, apprécié…aimé ? _

_Il secoua soudain la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées qui ne faisaient que le perturber davantage. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette histoire qui n'avait que trop duré, de redevenir celui qu'il était._

Capitaine ? _La voix de Maccus le tira de ses réflexions_. Nous sommes arrivés.

- Parfait, appelez-le maintenant.

_Sur l'ordre du second, une poignée de marins se dirigea vers une étrange colonne, surmonté d'une pieuvre, qui trônait au milieu du pont. Ils prirent place autour d'elle et actionnèrent ce qui était en réalité une sorte d'énorme vérin. La colonne s'éleva, avant de retomber brutalement, frappant avec force la coque du Hollandais. Une onde de choc se propagea silencieusement autour du navire ; l'appel était lancé… et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. E Kraken ne s'éloignait jamais bien loin de son maître. D'énormes tentacules se glissèrent le long de la coque jusqu'au pont, et une tête massive creva la surface des flots. Les marins, effrayés, reculèrent le plus loin possible de la bête, mais Davy s'avança sans crainte vers celui qu'il venait de réveiller et flatta de la main le tentacule que la bête tendait vers lui. Cette bête magnifique, ce monstre à son image était la seule chose qui lui apportait encore un peu de joie. Accentuant la pression de sa main sur la peau du Kraken, il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur l'ordre qu'il devait lui envoyer mentalement. La bête se glissa à nouveau dans l'eau et quelques minutes plus tard, le mât d'un petit voilier apparut, suivi du reste de l'embarcation, soutenu par un tentacule qui le portait avec une précaution bien inhabituelle. Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les marins, ils avaient tous vu le Kraken envoyer des navires par le fond… mais jamais en remonter un des abysses._

Amarrez-le au Hollandais_, ordonna Davy. _Maccus, je veux que cette épave soit n état de naviguer demain matin. Travaillez-y toute la nuit s'il le faut.

- Mais capitaine, n'est-ce pas le voilier d'Ariane ?

- Depuis quand poses-tu des questions lorsque je t'ai donné un ordre ?

_Le second s'éloigna sans demander son reste et s'attela à la tâche qui venait de lui être confiée. Davy s'approcha du bastingage, où sa bête l'attendait encore. Il caressa à nouveau l'un de ses bras, en guise de remerciement, et lui ordonna de retourner au fond de l'océan. Dans une grande gerbe d'écume, l'énorme animal disparût._

_Parfait, tout serait prêt au matin. _

_Laissant ses hommes à leurs réparations, il se dirigea à grands pas vers sa cabine, plongée dans le silence et l'obscurité. A la lueur d'une chandelle restée allumée, il aperçut Ariane, qui s'était endormie dans son lit. Un instant, il songea à la réveiller pour lui faire part de sa décision mais il se ravisa. Sans bruit, il approcha le fauteuil du lit et s'y installa : il pouvait bien attendre le lendemain…et profiter de cette dernière nuit._


	10. Pars !

Au petit matin, je découvre avec soulagement que Davy est revenu dans sa cabine durant mon sommeil. Il dort profondément dans son fauteuil qu'il a traîné jusqu'à coté du lit. La nuit aurait-elle porté conseil ? Il est touchant quand il dort, tellement humain. Le voir ainsi m'attendrit toujours, d'autant plus que pour une fois, il ne ronfle pas.

A en juger par la lumière qui filtre au travers des rideaux, le soleil est déjà levé depuis un moment. C'est étrange que Davy soit encore endormi… et qu'aucun bruit ne nous parvienne en provenance du pont. A quelle heure se sont-ils tous couchés ?

Pour une fois, c'est à mon tour de le réveiller. Je glisse ma main dans ses tentacules, _Davy ? C'est l'heure, réveille-toi…_

- _Hein, qu'est ce que… ?_ Il sursaute et se lève précipitamment. _Ah, tu es déjà réveillée ?_

- _Oui, et je crois que j'étais bien la seule._

Il tend l'oreille et hoche la tête. _Tant mieux, j'aime autant que nous soyons seuls. Habille-toi_, ajoute-t-il en me tendant une pile de vêtements.

- _Mais, ce sont mes vêtements de quart ?_

_- Oui, j'ai demandé à Penrod de réparer les accrocs du mieux qu'il pouvait. Allez, enfile-les._

Pendant que je m'habille, j'ai tout à coup un très mauvais pressentiment ; et l'air passablement troublé de Davy n'est pas pour me rassurer. Je le suis sur le pont ; en dépit du fait que nous sommes seuls, il ne manifeste aucune attention à mon égard, esquivant systématiquement toutes mes tentatives pour croiser son regard. Le pont est effectivement désert, tous les hommes doivent être dans leur quartier. A ma grande surprise, il n'y a même pas de matelot de quart.

_J'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit, il faut que nous parlions_. Davy se tient devant moi, droit comme un I, mais sa voix tremble un peu.

- _Si c'est à propos d'hier soir, je suis désolée. Je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus, que je ne te causerai jamais plus le moindre ennui. La prochaine fois…_

- _Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois_, coupe-t-il abruptement.

J'ai du mal à en croire mes oreilles, mais je commence à comprendre son étrange comportement.

- _Tu ne veux plus de moi sur ton navire._

- _Non._ Il baisse les yeux.

- _Tu as l'intention de…_ Je ne peux finir ma phrase.

- _Grand Dieux non_, s'écrit-il avec indignation. _Tu sais bien que j'en suis incapable. Non, j'ai d'autres plans ; regarde_, ajoute-t-il en me faisant signe de regarder par-dessus le bastingage. Amarré contre la coque du Hollandais, mon _Chipiron_ se balance au rythme de la houle. _Tu as renfloué mon voilier ?_ Il se contente de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. _Et que vas-tu me demander en échange ; mon âme ?_ Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, mais se reprend très vite. - _Non, je veux que tu t'en aille,_ demande-t-il d'une voix sourde. _Et que tu oublies tout ce qui s'est passé ici. Dis-toi que ça n'a jamais existé, dis-toi que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve_.

Le ton de sa voix est encore plus glacé que les eaux qui nous entourent. J'ai l'impression que le sol est en train de se dérober sous mes pieds et je m'agrippe fermement au bastingage pour ne pas chanceler. Il s'est rendu compte de mon malaise, mais il n'esquisse pas le moindre geste pour me venir en aide. Il est injuste, pourquoi m'avoir laisser espérer que je pouvais avoir ma place parmi l'équipage, auprès de lui, si c'était pour me renvoyer de la sorte ?

_Davy, tu ne peux pas me chasser, pas après ce qui s'est passé entre nous…_

- _Il ne s'est absolument RIEN passé entre nous_. Il n'a même pas cillé en me jetant cette phrase à la figure. Comment a-t-il pu oublier tout ce qu'il a dit et fait durant les derniers jours. Comment a-t-il pu oublier qu'il y a à peine deux jours, il m tenait serrées contre lui alors que nous regardions les étoiles ?

- _Mais Davy enfin… qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?_

_- Ce que font toutes les femmes. Nous faire perdre la raison et nous éloigner de nos buts. Nous faire entrevoir de fols espoirs qui se révèlent être au final des chimères au goût de cendres et d'années gâchées._

_- Tu me fais payer ce que cette femme t'a fait dans le passé ! Elle t'a abandonné et tu te venge en me faisant souffrir à ton tour. _Je n'avais jamais osé lui perler ainsi. Il tressaille, mais reste silencieux. Emportée par mon élan, je continue _: tu nous punis tout les deux, tu ne tiens pas compte de nos sentiments…_

- _Mais quels sentiments, les tiens ?_ Il lève les yeux au ciel. _Allons, tu ne me connais que depuis quelques semaines._

_- Mais j'étais sincère avec toi !_

_- Non, tu était reconnaissante… et un peu perdue, nuance, _rétorque-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il a tord, mais je ne prends pas le temps de le contredire, trop pressée de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

_- Et qu'en est-il de toi, Davy Jones ?_

_- Je ne ressens rien. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour toi._ Impossible de lire la moindre émotion sur son visage, il s'est mué en une véritable statue de marbre, insensible et froide. _J'ai simplement profité de l'affection que tu semblais me porter pour rompre un temps avec mon quotidien solitaire_, ajoute-t-il pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie. _Maintenant j'en ai assez, conclue-t-il, et je veux que tu t'en ailles._

- _Et si je refuse_ ? Je demande sur un ton de défi.

- _Alors je serai contraint de faire ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire_, gronde-t-il d'un air menaçant, en faisant jouer son énorme pince.

- _Tu es un monstre, Davy Jones. Un monstre de la pire espèce_, _un de ceux qui se donnent des airs de princes pour mieux masquer ce qu'ils sont vraiment. Ton apparence n'est rien en comparaison de la laideur de ton âme…_

Ma réponse l'a blessé. Son masque d'impassibilité s'est soudain fissuré, laissant apparaître une profonde tristesse qu'il ne parvient pas à contenir. En d'autres circonstance, la seule vue du regard qu'il me lance aurait suffit à me faire fondre le cœur, et je me serai précipitée dans ses bras pour m'excuser. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Cette fois-ci, j'ai envie de lui faire mal, de lui cracher ma haine au visage. _Je te déteste, Davy Jones. Je regrette d'avoir croisé la route du Hollandais Volant._

Brusquement, j'enjambe la balustrade et je me laisse glisser jusqu'au pont de mon _Chipiron_.

- _Ariane, attends, tu ne sais même pas où nous sommes_, me crie Davy tandis que je tranche avec rage les cordages qui relient nos deux bateaux.

- Je _saurais bien trouver mon chemin, je n'ai pas besoin de toi_. Je ne le regarde même plus, je ne veux pas qu'il me voie pleurer. A grands coups de pieds, j'éloigne _Chipiron_ de la coque du Hollandais avant de me glisser à la barre pour hisser le foc et la grand-voile. Je ne sais par quel miracle les bouts et les voiles sont encore à leur place, après ce long séjour dans l'eau. Visiblement, mon voilier a également retrouvé sa quille. Est-ce là l'œuvre de l'équipage ? Peu m'importe, je n'ai plus à me soucier d'eux désormais. Seule compte la côte qui se profile à l'horizon, et dont je commence à reconnaître les contours.


	11. Exil à terre

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que j'ai retrouvé la terre ferme. Bien sûr, mon retour au port n'est pas vraiment passé inaperçu.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai remonté le chenal d'accès à la rade : les gens se retournaient pour regarder passer mon voilier aux voiles sales et déchirées et à la coque couverte de balafres. Je n'avais même pas tenté de contacter la capitainerie par radio ; après un aussi long séjour dans l'eau, tout le matériel électronique était hors d'usage. Quelqu'un m'avait sans doute reconnue et avait été donner l'alerte car il y avait foule au ponton pour m'attendre. J'avais alors eu la désagréable surprise de constater que ma place habituelle était déjà occupée par un autre bateau. Gêné, le capitaine du port m'avait avoué qu'il n s'attendait pas à me revoir après une aussi longue absence, avant de me promettre qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour réparer ce « malentendu ». De toute façon, _Chipiron_ avait besoin de réparations avant de reprendre la mer. L'incident en était resté là mais j'avais bien senti comme un malaise parmi ceux qui étaient venu m'accueillir ; je leur avais demandé ironiquement 'il avaient vu un fantôme…mais ma plaisanterie n'avait fait rire que moi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Depuis, ma vie a presque repris son cours normal. A la grande joie des plaisanciers locaux, j'ai rouvert _« le Sémaphore »_, le shiplander que j'ai fondé il y a deux ans. Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familier avec le monde de la voile, un shiplander est une boutique dans laquelle le plaisancier moyen peut trouver tout ce dont il a besoin pour équiper et entretenir son bateau. De temps à autre je m'occupe aussi de revendre des bateaux d'occasion ou de faire un peu de convoyage. Ma boutique donne directement sur le port et _Chipiron_, amarré juste en face, me sert habituellement de vitrine pour les nouveautés que je teste systématiquement. Vous vous souvenez peut-être de ces fameuses voiles neuves… Depuis mon retour, les affaires sont florissantes : tout le monde veut absolument acquérir le matériel installé sur le fameux voilier qui a ramené sa propriétaire au port malgré son accident. J'ai beaucoup de mal à garder mon sérieux en vantant les mérites des nouvelles voiles en dacron X et des cordages révolutionnaires Y.

_Chipiron_ quant à lui se refait une beauté au chantier naval, où les ouvriers se demandent encore comment une telle épave a pu me ramener à bon port .Ils ont bien essayé de me tirer les vers du nez mais je leur ai gentiment rappelé qu'ils sont payés pour réparer mon bateau et non pour enquêter sur son naufrage. Ils ont abandonné la partie.

Le journal local a en revanche lourdement insisté pour titrer sur le _« retour du bateau fantôme_ » - titre moyennement apprécié je dois l'avouer. J'ai inventé une histoire de panne électrique, de chavirage, et de longue dérive avant de pouvoir me repérer à nouveau et rejoindre la côte. Apparemment, cette version est satisfaisante et tout le monde me fiche désormais la paix, se contentant seulement de louer ma bonne fortune.

Enfin, presque tout le monde…

Comme tous les soirs, je fais un petit détour par le pub en quittant ma boutique. C'est une habitude que j'ai prise en arrivant ici : presque tout ceux qui vivent directement ou indirectement de la mer viennent au _« Brise Lames ». _En tant qu'unique shiplander du coin, j'ai donc naturellement mes habitudes dans cette vénérable institution.

Ce soir, le bar est quasiment vide ; j'aurais d'ailleurs préféré qu'il le soit totalement. Au milieu de la salle, l'équipage de l'_Amer Solitaire_ fête bruyamment la réussite de sa dernière campagne de pêche.

_« Tiens, mais c'est notre miraculée ! » _Gérard, patron de l'_Amer, _me dévisage d'un air moqueur. Nous ne nous sommes jamais apprécié, et ce depuis le jour de mon installation. Une fille, jeune de surcroit, n'a pas sa place ici selon lui. Quant à moi, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter son air suffisant, ses certitudes inébranlable et son fichu caractère.

- _Salut Gérard, déjà de retour ? Faut croire que je te manquais pour que tu reviennes si vite…_

- _Et toi ? T'aurais pas pu te perdre pour de bon ? On avait la paix ici…_

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux, faut croire que même la mer ne veut pas de moi._

Il fronce les sourcils, j'ai atteint mon but. Ce vieux marin est sans doute la personne la plus superstitieuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée : avec lui, on ne plaisante pas avec les histoires de naufrages. Je me contente de hausser les épaules et replonge le nez dan ma chope de bière ; mais il n'en a pas fini avec moi.

_Vous savez ce qu'ils disent au chantier naval_, lance-t-il à l'attention de ses marins mais assez fort pour que je l'entende, _paraît que le Chipiron est dans un sale état_. _Paraît même que pour être aussi amoché un bateau doit passer un bon bout de temps sous l'eau_, ajoute-t-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

- _J'ai chaviré_, je rétorque d'un ton las. _Je l'ai déjà expliqué des dizaines de fois. Le bateau s'est couché sous une vague et s'est remis d'aplomb quelques minutes plus tard. Entre temps, l'eau est entré dans le carré et a pourri mon système électrique. Point final, fin de l'histoire_.

_- Dans un bateau qui ne fait que chavirer on ne retrouve pas des masses d'algues et de limon vaseux, _siffle-t-il d'un air mauvais. _Et un voilier ne peut pas se retourner seul s'il a perdu sa quille_…

_- N'importe quoi ! Chipiron n'a pas perdu sa quille. Comment serais-je revenue sinon _(« abruti », j'ajoute mentalement.)

- _Rafistolée, comme le reste de ton bateau !. C'est ce que disent tous les gars, ton Chipiron n'est qu'une épave vaguement renflouée avec des bouts de ficelle._

_- Et par qui ? Par moi, seule, en pleine mer ? Une pauvre femme même pas capable de tenir un shiplander._

Les marins présents éclatent de rire car j'ai volontairement imité l'accent traînant de leur capitaine. L'intéressé se lève l'air menaçant. _Elle est pas nette ton histoire_.

_- Très bien Gérard_, je lâche d'un ton las, j'avoue, _mon Chipiron a fait naufrage_. Il se rengorge, l'air triomphant tandis que je poursuit : _avant de mourir noyée, j'ai rencontré un mauvais génie qui a accepté de le remettre à flot en échange de mon âme._ Une pause, avant d'ajouter avec mon plus beau sourire : _ah et au retour j'ai croisé Nessie et la Capitaine Némo qui m'ont demandé de te saluer de leur part._

Un grand éclat de rire envahit à nouveau toute la taverne. Gérard écume littéralement de rage et peine à se contenir.

_Tu_ _peux bien raconter ce que tu veux, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je saurai bien découvrir ce que tu caches !_

Il retourne s'asseoir au milieu de ses hommes, ma laissant seule avec ma choppe – quasiment vide d'ailleurs. Il est temps de partir, mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui lancer une dernière pique.

_Gérard ? _

Il se retourne vers moi.

_T'es vraiment un vieux con !_

Je file sans demander mon reste ; avant de sortir j'ai juste le temps de l'entendre jurer dans la patois du coin. Non mais ! J'ai survécu aux foudres d'un maître d'équipage maudit des dieux, je ne vais tout de même pas me laisser impressionner par un vieux pêcheur aigri.

Le ciel est bien clair ce soir, idéal pour observer les étoiles. J'ai beau essayer de penser à autre chose, les souvenirs de tous les bons moments passés auprès de Davy me reviennent en mémoire. Les mauvais aussi, malheureusement : les blessures causées par ses dernières paroles sont toujours à vif. Malgré tout, il me manque, mon doux capitaine… Où peuvent-ils bien être ? Se souviennent-ils de moi ? Et Davy qui m'a demandé de tout oublier…


	12. Message in a bottle

_All you need is love… All you need is love, love, love_

_Love is all you need…_

_Oh, pitié, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça !_ Je tourne le bouton de la radio d'un geste sec, tentant de trouver un morceau un peu plus entraînant.

_C'est un fameux trois- mâts fin comme un oiseau_

_Hissez-ho… Santiano…_

Ah, voilà qui est bien plus approprié. Je repose le poste sur la table du cockpit et retourne à mes notices de montage. Le chantier a remis Chipiron à l'eau hier, et, ce matin, j'ai enfin pu quitter le port pour me rendre dans une petite crique abritée, et isolée. Ces quelques heures au mouillage, loin de la ville, m'ont permis d'installer quasiment l'intégralité du nouveau matériel électronique que j'ai commandé. Seul le GPS me résiste encore ; enfin, pour l'instant.

_Les histoires d'a… les histoires d'amour finissent mal…_

_En général…_

Nouveau changement de station. Depuis que je suis rentrée, j'essaye de me tenir éloignée de toute forme de romantisme, ce qui me contraint à un zapping forcené dès que j'allume la télévision ou la radio. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à prendre la mer ce matin, le simple fait de me retrouver à la barre de mon voilier m'a serré le cœur au moment de quitter le port. Oh Davy, mon doux capitaine, la mer n'a plus vraiment la même saveur sans lui. Si seulement je pouvais le contacter… Mais il soit être loin, sans doute reparti vers ces mers du Sud dont il m'a tant parlées. Si seulement…

_M__essage in a bottle…_

Je tente de chasser ces pensées et de me concentrer sur le réglage de c fichu appareil Allons, ce n'était pas si difficile la dernière fois… Il devrait normalement s'allumer, faire « biiiip » et afficher ma position et mes coordonnées. Mais depuis plus d'une heure que je bricole, pas le moindre clignotement.

_M__essage in a bottle…_

Une bouteille à la mer ? Pfft, ils vont vraiment chercher n'importe quoi dans leurs chansons. Ah, peut-être qu'en branchant ce fil sur l'antenne du mât ? Non, pas mieux. Je jette l'éponge, il vaut mieux que je passe à autre chose. Je lance un regard meurtrier à cette stupide machine qui persiste à afficher _« loading »_ et m'empare de mon journal de bord, flambant neuf. Je l'ai acheté hier : un nouveau départ, pour mon voilier comme pour moi. Je mâchonne pensivement mon stylo en me demandant comment commencer.

_I'll send an SOS to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle_

Une bouteille à la mer, envoyer un SOS au monde… Après tout, qu'est ce que je risque ? Je vide une bouteille de bière (dans l'évier…) et j'attrape un bouchon en liège et une bougie. Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui écrire ?

_Davy,_

C'est déjà un bon départ…

_Depuis mon départ je ne cesse de penser à toi…_

Non, trop larmoyant. J'arrache la page.

_Davy, je t'aime…_

Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'ai qu'à lui écrire que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui tant que j'y suis. J'arrache à nouveau la page.

_Davy, tu me manques._

Pas mal… Bah, après tout, vu la que la probabilité que mon message arrive à son destinataire est nulle, inutile de faire un roman. Je n'ai jamais su écrire, et encore moins décrire mes sentiments alors…

_Biiip !!!_

Tiens, tu te réveilles toi ? Mon GPS a visiblement décidé d'encourager mes efforts littéraires. Je reprends mon stylo pour apporter une dernière touche à ma lettre.

_Davy, tu me manques._

_43° 38' 34'' Nord - 1° 25' 51'' Ouest_

Je glisse le papier dans la bouteille, enfonce le bouchon et celle le tout avec la cire fondue de la bougie. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risque ? _D'être déçue, _me répond une petite voix intérieure. Tant pis, je prends le risque, attendre sans rien faire m'est devenue insupportable. Je lève l'ancre en direction du pour ; arrivée au large, dans une zone de forts courant, je jette ma bouteille de toutes mes forces. Elle s'envole, et retombe avec un « splash » et une petite gerbe d'eau avant de disparaître au milieu des vagues. Allez, retour à la maison, guidée par un petit point qui se promène en clignotant sur l'écran du GPS. Mais je n'écoute plus les bips-bips qui tentent pourtant d'attirer mon attention. Une autre musique trotte dans ma tête…

_Message in a bottle…_

* * *

_Je remerçie bien entendu les Beattles, Hugues Auffrey, les Rita Mitsouko et Police qui ont contribué involontairement à ce chapitre ;-)_


End file.
